Camp Getaway
by Shadowed Tear
Summary: Percy decides to trap Annabeth and Rachel in a mortal camp so they will learn to get along. Annabeth decides Percy is seriously losing it. Percabeth all the way!
1. The Other Camp

_Annabeth's POV_

It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the sky was colored rich, velvet blue without a single cloud hovering amidst.

And I was absolutely miserable.

_Stupid!_ I thought to myself. _Why the heck did I listen to Percy? Another camp, he says. It'll be fun, he says. But no, because I'm stuck on stupid bus with the stupid bus driver trying to entertain us!_

I was riding to Camp Getaway, having listened to Percy and his "oh so awesome" idea. Seaweed Brain had insisted that I needed some "chillaxing" time, but when you're on a Greyhound with a 50-year old man singing "The Wheels on the Bus", you can do anything but chillax.

_At least I can settle down at camp._ I thought. _Besides, Camp Getaway can't get any worse than this, right?_

Five hours later, the bus dropped me off in the rural part of Nevada. Actually, it was what most would call the middle of nowhere. Honestly, there was nothing but grass and tumbleweeds around me. I looked around, then shrugged and stared off in one direction.

"Percy better come pick me up," I mumbled to myself, "or else that wad of kelp is dead fish."

I sat down in the dying yellow grass and took out my book on Greek architecture. It was really interesting, and I was so intrigued by the literature that I didn't realize that a big red, rusty truck pulled up next to me.

It was when a familiar voice called out my name that she looked up…and groaned.

There was Percy Jackson sitting in the passenger seat of the pickup truck, smiling and waving like a fool. Next to him was a big, burly man who must've been one of the camp counselors. He looked jolly and had a big belly, kind of like Santa Clause, except he had brown, greasy hair and no beard. He seemed nice enough, so I opened the rear door of the truck and hopped in.

"Hello," the man greeted me, "I'm Mr. Tolland. Call me T, or Mr. T, I don't really care." He looked at me with bright, humorous eyes. "You must be Annabeth. I've heard a lot about you from Percy." I gave Seaweed Brain a stern glare, in case he said anything bad about me. "Don't worry," Mr. T chuckled, "you seem like a nice little girl to me."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. T and I'm sure that your camp will be a lot of fun!" I smiled, although I didn't particularly mean it.

"Oh, you introduce yourself to the camp counselor," Percy butted in sarcastically, "but there's not even a 'hi' or 'hello' for me?" He looked at me hopefully.

I sighed, "Hello, Seaweed Brain, nice to see you again." I put extra emphasis on the word nice, because, honestly, it wasn't all that true.

"Nice to see you too, Wise Girl." Oh, so it wasn't very nice to see me either? Well, whatever.

The truck started with a jolt, and I decided to put on my seat belt, because I had no idea how Mr. T drove, and I didn't want to be flung around like a rag doll in this car.

The entire ride to camp was quiet, except for the occasional question from Mr. T. This camp counselor was ok, but I kind of missed Chiron. He was cooler and better. Oh well.

We arrived at the camp an hour later, and let me just tell you it looked nothing like Camp Half-Blood. Camp Getaway was a lot more like a normal camp: the cabins were made out wood, the mess hall was actually covered, and there was an extinguished camp fire with logs surrounding it. It was the perfect summer camp...for mortals.

As Mr. T lead us to the regristration office, I pulled Percy aside.

"This is your idea of fun?" I inquired.

"Yeah, we finally get to go to a normal camp." he replied.

"Are you telling me you like this camp better than Camp Half-Blood?"

"NO, of course not!"

"It sounds like that."

"Aw, come on, Annabeth, I know you're just messing with me."

"What if I'm not?" I smiled slyly.

He pointed a finger at me, as if to say something, but at that moment Mr. T called for us to catch up, so he left it at that. I felt good. I had outsmarted Percy once again, although I wouldn't call that much of an accomplishment.

We ran up to the one story building, and I signed into Camp Getaway. What fun this would be.

I got my cabin number from the activities director. I was in Cabin Brune. I guess they name their cabins. I wondered what that meant and silently hoped that I was all alone in my cabin.

Percy offered to lead me on a tour of the large camp, and I (rather reluctantly) agreed.

First, he showed me the mess hall, which was right next to the registration building. It was a large, wide wooden building. The double doors were glass, and there was a sign on it. Ug. We would be having chicken tacos for dinner. So much for choosing whatever we wanted to eat.

Next stop was the fireplace, in the dead center of the camp. Honestly, there wasn't much to explain, or see for that matter.

Then, there were the bathrooms, split up, girls on the right and boys on the left. The girls' bathrooms were painted pink and actually looked clean and comfortable. The boys', on the other hand, was painted a dark blue and reeked of sewage. Yuk.

Afterwards, Percy showed me the play area. There was a little kid's playground, complete with multiple slides and a whole row of swings, and some children that were younger than me were playing on that. There was also a track, a volleyball court, a tennis court and a basketball court. I turned my attention to a bastetball game that was in play. Apparently, it was boys against girls, and the boys were kicking the girls' butts off.

I soon found the reason why.

He was tall and muscular, with chocolate brown hair and eyes deeper and bluer than the ocean. He smiled a warm smile every time he scored, which happened often. He could make Aphridite's kids at camp take a run for their money. He was...(sigh) amazing.

My head dropped back down to earth when Percy called out my name and snapped his hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked, annoyed that he had waken me up from a dream so perfect.

"What were you staring at?" he inquired.

Ignoring his question, I asked one of my own, "What's his name?" and pointed to the basketball court.

"Which one?"

"The really hot - I mean, the guy that keeps scoring." I stammered.

"Jack." I was surprised to hear such bitterness in his voice. "Now do you want to keep going on this tour or do you want to stare meaninglessly at him."

The rest of the tour...well, actually, from the play area, Percy lead me right to the cabins, showed me the Brune cabin and left, muttering something about rafting down the river. I felt bad, but how could I have known that Percy hated this Jack kid so much? I stepped into my cabin, feeling worse every breath I took.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

The cabin was empty when I stepped inside. Cobwebs scattered across the ceiling, and dust littered the floor. It smelled like years of rotting wood, and I didn't exactly like that.

_Well,_ I thought,_ I got my wish. Clearly, nobody's been in here for a long time._

I just stood there for about ten minutes, trying to figure out how to clean all this junk out. Finally, I set my stuff down on on one area of the floor and went back outside, so I could tell Mr. T that my cabin had been deserted and needed to be cleaned.

I jogged down to the main building. I was halfway there when I turned around to see if anyone was following me...and then bumped smack dab into something.

"Oww..." I complained and looked at what I had bumped into.

Gulp. It wasn't a what, it was a who.

And it just so happened to be Jack.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stammered.

"It's fine, no sweat." he smiled warmly at me, then asked,"What's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth." I stared at him in awe. "You must be Jack." I added quickly.

"You seem like a sweet girl." Jack mentioned.

_And you seem like a hot guy,_ I wanted to say.

"Well, I'll see you around camp." he smiled one of those killer smiles again.

"Yeah, uh-huh." was all I managed to stutter out. He smiled again and walked away.

_Could this day get any better?_ I asked myself.

I strolled down to the main building. My hand was on the handle of the door when I froze. I recognized that voice, that hideous, preppy voice.

_No way,_ I thought,_ no way she could be here. There's absolutely no way._

I pushed open the door and nearly had a heart attack.

Standing there in the middle of the room, filling out the sign-in sheet was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So much for a good day. She looked up and smiled innocently at me.

"Hey Annabeth." she called.

"Hey Rachel." I forced a smile on my face. Who invited _her_ here?

"So you girls know each other?" Mr. T questioned. We nodded our heads. "Great!" he exclaimed, "because you two will be sharing a cabin!"

"WHAT?!?!" we cried in unison.

"I mean," corrected Rachel happily, "I would be honored to share a cabin with you, Annabeth."

"Yes Rachel," I said, "same goes for you."

"I'm sure Annabeth can show you around, or at least to your cabin, Rachel." Mr. T nodded.

"I, uh..." I stammered. I didn't want to be seen with _that_ freak_._

"What?" Rachel smirked.

"I'd be happy to." I mumbled.

We walked out of the building together.

_Why do I get stuck with her?_ I thought, _Any other girl in this stupid camp I would have been perfectly fine with. But no. It just has to be the bigheaded Rachel. It's all her fault,_ I turned to glare at her._ She just had to barge into camp. Otherwise, I could of actually had a decent vacation. Who invited her anyways?_

Then it hit me. Who else?

Seaweed Brain, of course.

I showed Rachel our cabin and let her show herself inside. Then I ran to the river on the other side of camp.

As I approached the winding stream of water, I saw a figure sitting on the banks next to the canoes. He was skipping rocks into the water.

"Um, hey Percy." I called.

He turned to look at me, "Oh, it's you Annabeth." he sighed, then skipped another rock.

I pursed my lips,"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"It has to do with inviting Rachel to camp, doesn't it?" I gave Percy a harsh stare.

"What's it to you?"

It was so unlike him to act like this, and it started me. I decided to get straight to the point.

"Why did you offer to let Rachel come to this camp when you've already invited me here?" I asked him,"You know we don't get along."

"That's the point!" He threw his hands up into the air,"I needed a place where you two could see light in each other." He smiled weakly,"and what better place than at a camp?"

"So basicly," I inquired,"you needed a place where we can't escape from. That's why you found a camp in the middle of nowhere."

Percy shrugged,"I guess so."

"And you put us in the same cabin just to drive us insane?" I smirked.

He smiled back at me.

I giggled. Seaweed Brain actually came up with something decent this time.

_Whoa!_ cried a part of my brain, _giggling? At him? How low can you get?_

I mentally told myself to shut up and sat down next to Percy.

"So it wasn't because you like Rachel that you invited her here?" I asked.

He hesitated, then replied, "No." He skipped another rock into the river. Actually, he wasn't that bad at it.

"Let me try." I took a rock and attempted to skip it. It landed with a _plunk_ as it hit the water. I have to admit, I sucked at this. Seaweed Brain smiled a bit.

I was dying to asked Percy something at that moment, but I hesitated.

Then I took a chance, and asked him,"Don't get mad at me or anything, but why..." my voice faltered.

He looked up at me, a glimmer of hope in his sparkling green eyes. "What?"

_Why won't you ask me out?_ is what I wanted to say.

But my mouth had other thoughts.

"Why...why do you hate that Jack guy so much?"

_Why did I just say that?_ I mentally slapped myself, _stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The sparkle in his eyes disappeared and he looked back to the water and mumbled,"Oh, him."

"Why?" I insisted.

"Why should I tell you?" He glared at me.

"Just...why? He seems like such a nice guy."

"You've met him?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's bad news."

"Why?" I demamded.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." His voice was delicate.

"What do you mean?"

But Percy didn't have time to answer, because I heard a voice screaming his name.

"Percy! Percy!" It was Rachel.

As she came into view, I shook my head at Percy, who was yelling "Over here, Rachel!".

Then, I ran back to camp.

I needed to find Jack.


	3. Good Night!

**Hey! Shadow here. Sorry it took so long to update, but my parents think I need 10 math problems every day. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 3! (Everybody yell WOOOHOOO!!!!)**

* * *

I ran to the basketball court, where I expected to find Jack. Much to my surprise, he was nowhere in sight. I asked the girls he was playing against earlier.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jack?" I asked as I stepped onto the court.

"No." replied a tall, dark haired girl.

"Why do you need to know?" questioned another girl who must've been her older sister.

"Maybe she likes him." whispered the little girl into her sister's ear.

I felt my face go red. "I heard that!" I proclaimed.

"Whatever." For a little kid, this girl had a lot of attitlude.

"Lay off him, you got that?" The older girl demanded.

"Why's that?" I snapped.

"Just ... do it, or you'll regret it!" This girl reminded me of Clarisse.

I decided just to walk away.

I had no idea what Jack liked to do, so I didn't know where else he could be. I decided to go to the mess hall to get some snacks. Maybe that would clear my mind.

I pushed open the double glass doors and found somebody else across the large room.

_At least I'm not the only one with the whole snack idea_, I thought, rolling my eyes,_ I guess I can make another new friend today_.

I walked up to the bar where all the snacks were lined up, and heard a familiar voice beside me.

"Hey."

I turned to look at him.

And yes! It was Jack!

"Hey, Jack." Wow, I actually talked to him without stammering in every sentence this time!

"You're ... Annabeth, right?" he inquired. I nodded. "Yeah, I met you, just earlier today." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." Great, now I was at a loss for words.

"So ... do you like it cold or hot?" It took me a minute to figure out that he was talking about the cup of coffee I had in my hand.

"Uh, cold, but not with ice." I smiled.

"Yeah, things taste better cold." he agreed. There was an awkward silence.

"So..." he mumbled," I, uh, better get going now, I guess."

_No!_ my mind thought, _Don't let him go just like that! What were you looking for him for then!_

My head was right, this was now or never. Plus there was nobody in the room.

I took a deep breath and said,"Jack, wait."

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" he asked.

"Um, well, I was kind of wondering ... if, um ... you have a girlfriend..." My voice trailed off.

_NO!_ the voice in my head cried, _that's not the way you're supposed to do it, you idiot_.

But Jack smiled warmly. "I get what you're saying. I don't have a girlfriend, and I would be happy to sit by you at the campfire tonight." And with that, he walked away.

I couldn't beleive it. I had just asked out the hottest guy on the planet. Well, not really asked out, because there wasn't exactly anywhere to go out to. I wanted to scream, but I decided otherwise.

I just couldn't wait for tonight's campfire.

* * *

8:00 p.m., the entire camp gathered around the huge campfire. Each person had a metal stick (Jack explained that they banned wooden sticks because they caught on fire too easily) and a mini bag of jumbo marshmellows.

The wood burned with ease, and as the scent of burning wood and roasting marshmellows lingered in the air, the fire casted a beautiful red glow over the scene, crackling every so often. Smoke rose up to the dark night sky dotted with stars. The moon hung bright, and the night air was peaceful.

Jack and I sat on a log together and roasted marshmellows in silence as we waited for the activities director and camp counsuler to arrive. Across the fire, the girl I had encountered on the basketball court was glaring at me as though I was the devil or something.

Everyone was here ... everyone, that is, except two people that I knew very well.

_Where the heck are they?_ I asked myself as I looked around,_ Not together, of course, but I at least want to see Percy..._

"So." I smiled at Jack, needing to take my mind off that topic,"Where are you from?"

"I'm from around here." Jack smiled back,"Actually, my parents are farmers, but they have so much money but so little time that they send me to a boarding school during the school months and here, at Camp Getaway, during vacation."

"Does it ever get boring, I mean going to the same camp every summer?" I was now relating him to myself.

"Yeah, once in a while, I wish I were somewhere else." That was SO much like me.

"How would you feel if you had to live at camp every day of every month of every year for, oh let's jut say, seven years?"

"I would hate it."

I admired him. He was just so similar to me, too. I was positive my mother would approve of this guy.

Suddenly, like out of thin air, Percy and Rachel appeared ... HOLDING HANDS!!!!!!!!

What in the name of Hades do they think they were _doing_?

"Hi." waved Rachel,"Can we sit here?" She pointed to a spot next to me and Jack.

"Yeah, sure thing." Jack flashed a smile in her direction, then looked back at me.

"Oh, hello Percy," I said through gritted teeth,"Nice to see you here, isn't it?"

Percy gave me one of those I-know-something-that-you-don't smiles,"Very nice indeed."

The rest of the campfire-singalong-something-or-other went basicly like Rachel throwing a compliment at Percy, then snuggling against him, then me throwing a compliment at Jack, then snuggling against him, finally giving Rachel the she-devil the evil eye.

As the rest of the campers filed into their cabins, Jack walked me to cabin Brune.

"So, um, good night, I guess." I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, good night." Jack smiled, then walked away.

I sighed, and opened the cabin door.

Rachel was already inside, getting ready for bed. She turned to smirk at me as I walked in.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled falsely,"It's just that you and Jack look so good together."

"Aw, thanks!" I exclaimed, although I was sure there was a secret meaning behind this compliment. "What about you and Percy?" I emphesised his name.

"Oh, it's nothing." she repeated that line,"It's just ... I'm pretty sure he likes me."

"Why's that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He kissed me good night." Rachel smirked.

"Liar!" I yelled at her.

She sighed and shrugged,"Some people never get some things."

I walked over to the light in the cabin and clicked the off switch.

"Good night." I said forcefully.

* * *

**Keep reading! The plot's just beginning to build up! I'm sorry for you guys who hate OOC and Prachel, but I swear that Percabeth will come in soon!**

**Please review! This is my first fanfiction, and I want some opinions on my writing. It's just a click of a button and won't take more than a minute (unless you write elaborate reviews, which I appreciate).**

**Shadowed Tear **


	4. The Letter

**Hey everyone! Sorry, that update took a while, too. But it's worth the wait, right? Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutly miserable. The good thing was, Rachel was already gone, so I didn't have to deal with her.

_Stupid Seaweed Brain and his stupid girlfriend._ I thought over and over in my head.

I got dressed and stepped outside into the fresh air. The sun shone brightly, but for some weird reason I wasn't in the mood.

I skipped down to the mess hall, hoping to find Jack, but to much disappointment. What was worse, Percy and Rachel were laughing together at the same table, so I decided to skip breakfast, which usually I always ate.

I couldn't seem to find Jack anywhere that morning, and I was beginning to wonder if he ran away from camp or something. I wandered the camp grounds, probably looking really bored, which I was, and finally decided to go back to my cabin and scream really loudly into my pillow so nobody could hear me blow up.

I walked into my cabin and, without looking, planted my face straight into the pillow. I was about to scream, too, but I felt something under the pillow. I took it out and sat up.

It was a pink envolope, with lace around the edges and a picture of a heart on the front of the envolope. It was sprayed with purfume, a scent so strong it made my eyes water. I wondered if anyone could possibly be sending me a love letter. I turned it around, out of curiousity, and found that it was sealed with a big purple heart sticker. I peeled off the sticker and pulled out what was inside.

It was a letter, folded up in threes. The paper was pink with roses on the side, and it smelled just like the outside of the envolope: perfume. I read the note carefully. It read:

**Dear Annabeth,**

**Meet me by the creek tonight at 10:00. I will have a surprise  
for you.**

I read it three times. It was a short message, scribbled in cursive, and there was no signature.

_Hmm..._ I wondered, _maybe this is from Jack...I wonder what the surprise is! Perhaps he was out all day buying me something to give to me! Aw, he's such a sweetie!_

I stuffed the note back under my pillow, for just then Rachel strolled into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"This is my room too you know!" she snapped.

"I meant, what are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Trying to find something. And what about you?"

"Trying to scream my head off. You intruded my time."

"Well, sorr-y."

I jumped off my bed. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right you just said you were looking for something."

"I said I was looking for something but I don't need your help trying to find it!"

"I was never going to offer help!"

Suddenly, the cabin door squeaked open. Percy poked his head inside.

"Hey, Rachel, what's taking so--" He cut his sentence short when he saw me. "Oh, it's you."

I glared at him,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"ARG!!!!!! Both of you are completely helpless!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, running out the door, past Percy. I stayed in the mess hall until the nightly campfire.

* * *

That night, the stars shone bright. The scene was exactly the same as the night before: the scent of roasting marshmellows, the faint glow of the burning fire, the cackling of the fire. Yet something was amiss...for me, atleast.

Jack wasn't here. At that point, I didn't really care if he was out getting me something or not. I just wished he was here.

Percy and Rachel were next to each other, but for some weird reason Percy didn't look very interested as Rachel blabbered on about who knows what. He seemed destracted by something. Maybe he really didn't like Rachel after all?

That girl I met yesterday on the basketball court, Heather (I found that out when somebody else told me), was staring at me, grinning from ear to ear, as if she had just won the lottery or something. I guess she figured that Jack had dumped me, and that was why I was sitting all alone.

_Well_, I thought, _you're wrong, Heather, you are so wrong_.

I sat through enough endless torture to last me until I hit the Underworld that night. Some kid was leading the campfire songs to night, because the activites director had a sore throat or something. He sang horribly, played the banjo, and chose all the songs we sang. I swear, if I hear the Campfire Song Song (from Spongebob) one more time, I will rip my head out.

Everybody filed into their cabins after the campfire was extingushed, but I decided to take a walk in the forest instead. My watch displayed the time; it was only 9:00.

I wanted badly to go canoeing, but I knew that was forbidden at this time at night. Of course, that never stopped me before.

_What the heck_, I thought,_ the worse they can do is kick me out. Actually, that would be an inprovement._

I pushed a canoe into the river and sat inside. The canoe was plastic, one of those bright orange ones, but I still had no idea why they made canoes like this. Why can't they just paint the boats black or brown?

The inside of the canoe was filthy. It was lined with leaves and dirt, and the oars were really dusty. I was wondering if I had chosen a boat that hadn't been used in twenty years because it was broken or something.

I probably fell asleep or something, but I woke up when my boat hit a rock. I saw that I hadn't floated anywhere, but that I was still near the bank of the river.

It was then that I noticed that somebody was standing near the river. My heart skipped a beat.

_It's Jack!_ I thought, _it must be!_

I jumped out of the canoe, straight onto dry land, and ran right up to the person waiting for me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

And I got the surprise of my life.

* * *

**OO!!!! Cliffhanger!!! I usually don't do that many cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. Guess who it is!**

**Shadow.**


	5. The Surprising Night

**I'm SO sorry to everyone I kept waiting ... I kind of forgot about my account, then I forgot my password ... yes, I know it's a lame excuse but, hey, it's true. Anyways, I left you guys at a cliffhanger, which killed half the readers, and the other half are in denial waiting for the rest of the story. Well, here it is! After 5 long months, here is chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

"Um, Percy?" Those were the first two words that came out of my mouth.

He turned to look at me and sighed, "Yeah?"

I still didn't get why he was here. So, naturally, I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I always come here at dusk. It takes away the stress of the day."

"Stress?!" I almost laughed out loud, but caught myself. "What stress? You eat. You sleep. You don't risk killing yourself like you do back at home every five seconds. You hang out with _her_ all day."

The last part came out a little harsh, and Percy turned at my tone. "What's wrong with Rachel?"

This time I really did laugh. "What's wrong with her? What's _wrong_ with her? I could tell you what's wrong with her! She's a lying, cheating, stinky rat that isn't fit to date you!"

My hand flew to my mouth.

"What was that again?" Percy had turned back to me, a slight smirk on his face.

I shook my head vigorously, backing away.

"No, it's ok, I guess," he sighed, the grin on his face growing faster than bamboo on a warm summer day, "I always knew you were jealous of her."

"That's not true!" I retorted angrily, "Think about it. Me, a demigod, jealous of that Rachel girl, a mere mortal! I wouldn't think twice on it."

He chuckled, "You're such a good actress."

I huffed an angry breath, "I'm _not_ acting."

"Suit yourself," Percy shrugged, then strolled over to the rivers' edge and sat down.

I wanted to run back to my cabin and squeeze the living daylights out of my pillow because of stupid Seaweed Brain, but I had one nagging question on my mind that I didn't ask him yet.

"Um, Percy?"

"Yeah."

"Did ... did you send me that letter?"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Did you send me that letter? I mean the one under my pillow."

There was a moment of silence, then he replied, "Why?"

"Nothing."

"Tell."

"No."

"Please."

"Why are you so eager to find out?"

"Why do you care that I want to know? I am your only real friend here at Camp Getaway, right?"

I sighed, "Answer me my question first. Did you or did you not send the stupid letter?"

"If I did or if I didn't that is the question." He was really bugging me now.

"It's a really simple question. Yes, or no?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Tell me already!"

He clicked his tongue. "Temper, temper."

"Shut up and answer me already!"

"If you insist."

Suddenly, his hands were in mine and his face was _thisclose_ and I wasn't even breathing...and then he kissed me.

Ok. Whoa. Stop the presses. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, lover of Rachel, slayer of Riptide, the Seaweed Brain, was _kissing_ me? And I was kissing him back? I mentally slapped myself for being such a fool.

Our lips parted, but the smile lingered on both our faces.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that supposed to be my surprise?"

"What if it was?"

"Then that would be a pretty good surprise, wouldn't it?"

* * *

We sat on the riverbank, side by side, until the crickets stopped chirping and the moon covered the clouds. Percy, being the sweet knuckleheaded guy he was, walked me back to my cabin.

"So ... I'll see you tomarrow then," he smiled.

"I guess you will."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He kissed my forehead, then sped back to his own cabin.

I entered the room, hoping against hope that Rachel was asleep, and that she hadn't already reported me as missing and taken over my side of the room.

I flipped on the lights, which was kind of dumb, but hey, I wasn't actually an owl and was a klutz in the dark. I combed my hair and changed into pajamas; I would take a shower in the morning. I brushed my teeth and got in bed. With annoyance, I realized that the lights needed to be turned off, so I got out of bed and made my way to the light switch.

That's when I realized that Rachel was missing.

* * *

I crept past thickets of bushes and cascading trees. I had never been this deep in the forest before, but it would all be worth it if I could seriously bust Rachel Dare.

See, Rachel was one of those people that couldn't help but have too much pride and tell their roommate that "they were so dead" and that "they were going to tell the counselors." But she was also one of those stupid people that left their diary sitting in the open and with an entry on exactly where they were going to make out with their new boyfriend. Emphasis on new, because Percy Jackson was still sound asleep in his room.

I had brought my palm-sized camera along with me so I could prove that she was out this late at night and show the counselors everything. I would print out the pictures and leave them on the doorstep of the main cabin. That way she was sure to be guilty and I would just be an innocent bystander.

I had just crawled through yet another spiderweb and was busily untangling myself as I heard Rachel's voice. There was another voice, the male voice, a voice I had certainly heard before, but I couldn't identify it. Either way, it wasn't Percy, so I could bust both of them: Rachel and her new boyfriend. Any friend of hers meant nothing to me.

They were coming near, said the sound of thier laughter, and I crouched down behind the nearest bush so I could get a good snapshot when the time came. I peeked my head up above the bush and caught a glimpse of the guy she was holding hands with.

The camera in my hand clattered to the ground.

* * *

**Yet another cliffy! Muahaha I love doing this! Anyways, I will try to update as soon as possible, so please check back regularly.**

**Shadow**


	6. The Knife in the Back

**Hey everyone, ShadowedTear speaking. Sorry, it's been quite a while since I uploaded anything, but I'm quite busy with schoolwork. However, my goal is to have this story completed by this year, so yeah, rah-rah and stuff. Anyways, I left you guys at a cliffy, which I enjoy doing and seeing all of the "update already!" and "hurry up!" comments ... I just can't help myself. I realize that I probably need to do another disclaimer because, well, who knows, so I guess here it is: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it's characters, or its plot. There. Happy? Anyways, here is chapter 6; please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Jack, sweetie, did you hear something?"

"I don't think so, Rachel-cakes, maybe it was just the wind."

"Yeah, I think this sneaking out stuff is really getting to my head; maybe we should get back to camp, just in case."

"Whatever you say, honeypoo."

"Aww ... you're so cute when you said that, Jackie-wackie."

At this point, I was about to throw up. _Rachel-cakes? Honeypoo? Jackie-wackie?_

Suddenly, I realised they were coming my way, and if they took one step closer to the bush, they would see me. Completely forgetting the camera that I had valued so much before, I jumped from my position and ran as fast as I could back to camp, not even looking back to see if they were following me.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find that Rachel was fast asleep in bed.

_That innocent devil,_ I thought, _Who does she think she is, cheating on Percy like that? He deserves better than her; heck, nobody but that lowlife Jack could possibly be fit for her._

_And Jack! That stupid, idiotic, knuckleheaded moron! How dumb was I, going off in Lalaland and dating him, waiting for him, watching his every move. He and his stupid looks. He might seem cute, but he's nothing but scum on the inside._

It took me a while to shake off the fury towards both Jack and Rachel, but eventually I got over it enough to allow myself to go to breakfast.

They were serving scrambled eggs and pancakes with orange juice, and I glumly sat at a table, alone, munching on my breakfast. Percy was nowhere in sight; I didn't expect him to be: he never got out of bed before nine o'clock. I was, however, surprised to see my most hated guy walk into the cafeteria, seeing as he had a make-out session with my roommate at about twelve o'clock at night. I was even more surprised, however, to see that he walked straight over to me and plopped down in the chair to the direct right of mine.

"Hey, pumpkin," he crooned, "How was sleep for you last night?"

I almost wanted to punch him in the face. He was cheating on me and he was just going to keep on dating me? However, waiting for the right moment, I mumbled through my scrambled eggs: "I slept fine. You?"

"Oh, not bad, not bad at all. I had a pretty good dream, anyways."

There was silence as I finished chewing my eggs.

Jack began, "Say, do you happen to know anyone named Rachel Dare? Reddish hair, a tad bit shorter than you..."

"You mean Percy Jackson's girlfriend?" I interrupted rudely, then added more sweetly, "Yes, she's my roommate. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just seems like a nice person, that's all."

The fork in my hand would break any second.

"So," I asked rather sarcastically, "what brings you here, in the cafeteria, next to me, not eating breakfast, on this fine day?"

"What? I can't sit next to my girlfriend and watch her eat a meal?"

He seemed pretty convincing, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah, and about us ... I need to talk to you."

Ha! Here he goes.

"I was thinking ... I'm ... kind of busy ..."

But I didn't let him go any further. "Busy? Busy? Busy with what? Or should I say, busy with who? Hm, let's think, Rachel Dare, maybe?"

Jack paled, "I ... I don't know what you mean."

"You're really bad at lying, have I ever told you that?"

At this point, all eyes in the cafeteria were on the two of us.

"You, Jack, went out in the middle of the night to cheat on me with Rachel Dare and you come back this morning and you lie about it?! Well you know what I think? I'll show you what I think."

I grabbed my glass of orange juice and splashed it in his face. "That's for cheating on me." In my other hand was a fistful of over-peppered scrambled eggs. I mashed it up and threw it at him. "That's for making Rachel cheat on Percy, who deserves better than that." Finally, I reached for the maple syrup on the table, opened the lid, and poured the contents of the container on top of his head. "And that's for being the inconsiderate, stupid, selfish jerk you are." I turned to leave, but realized I forgot one very special thing. "Oh, and Jack, sweetie?" I waited for a moment to add effect. "I am _SO_ over you." And with that, I strolled out of the cafeteria, leaving the backstabbing, once looked up upon Jack as just the opposite of what everyone else thought he was.

* * *

"She _what_?"

I had told Percy the entire story of what happened, starting from last night. He seemed pretty darn pissed right now, and I highly suggest that everyone run from any an angered Son of Poseidon, but, hey, if I could handle me and my demigod self for fourteen years, I could probably handle an angry Percy Jackson.

"She _what_?!?" Percy screeched again, this time with more understanding and hatred in his voice. It seemed like he was going to say something else, but all that came out of his mouth again was, "She _WHAT_?!?!"

"Hey, but I took care of Jack pretty well," I smiled, trying to make my new boyfriend a little happier.

He didn't seem to hear me. "That no-good backstabbing, selfish, inconsiderate, stupid, hated, just plain evil girl! You know what? I don't even know if she is a girl. Come to think of it, I don't even think she's _human_! Who does she think she is, cheating on me like that! Oh, when I get my hands on her, I'll ... I'll ..."

I cut him off. "Ok, first off, chill out. Secondly, I know how upset you must be, but I have an idea, I just don't know how to put it in to action."

"Does it involve eliminating both Jack and Rachel from the face of the earth forever?"

"No, Percy, but it does involve them getting out of this camp and never being able to come back."

"That works for me. What are we going to do, scare the living daylights out of them? Pull such a humiliating prank that they never dare to come back? Make living here miserable for them?"

"Not exactly, even though those could be backup plans. I was thinking that we could get them in trouble. Major trouble. So much trouble that the counselors won't have a choice but to expel them from camp, and their parents won't have a choice but to ground them for the rest of their petty little lives."

"That much?"

"That much."

"I like the way your mind thinks."

"I know. I do too." I winked at him.

"But how are we going to manage that?"

Ok, so I hadn't exactly thought of that. "Um, maybe we could take this whole thing down a notch, like, a lot of trouble, but not that much, or else we would have to catch them doing something really against the rules of mankind, which is rather unlikely."

"So, I take it we have to make them break a big camp rule?"

"Yeah, bigger than curfew."

"Got any ideas."

I thought a moment. "Give me a few days. I'll think of something."

"What if you don't?"

I winked at him again. "Athena always has a plan."

* * *

**Ok guys, there's the end of chapter six. Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways, here's a chance to get your voice heard in the story: I need your opinion on whether to make the "thing that drives them out of camp" a prank or a get-them-in-trouble thing. And if it's a prank, tell me how to prank them; if it's a busting, tell them what Jack and Rachel do to get themselves in trouble (I'd like to keep the rating the way it is, so nothing too bad). The fate of the story is in your hands, blah, blah, blah. So write me a review and tell me what you think would be good for the story so far, and I'll pick the one that looks good and possibly put a little thank-you note for that person who gave me the idea in the story.**

**Lots of Love, ShadowedTear**


	7. Set and In Action

**Hey guys! Shadow here. I'm aware, I'm aware, I haven't updated since, like, last year, but I'm back for now and I have a little bit of time on my hands. I know alot of you have been waiting for an update...so without further ado, here it is! Chapter seven, Camp Getaway!**

* * *

After detailed plotting, shrewd analyzing and countless hours of planning, the trap was set. Surprisingly enough, Percy came up with the whole idea; I began to see why so many teachers were weary about the troublemaker now.

Jack began to aviod me like I was the Black Plague, and I couldn't complain. However, he took to talking kindly to Percy around camp, and oftentimes Percy would spend lot of time around Jack, which bugged me greatly. It wasn't as if Percy actually liked it though; it was all part of the plan. Seaweed Brain and I had to keep our distance, anyways; we didn't want word to go around camp that the two new kids were going out.

Mr. T had a certain liking for me and Percy as the new kids in camp, but for some reason he didn't find Rachel as sweet and obedient. This cheered me up greatly. Not only was an acheivement in my book, but it would help when it came time to put our plan in action.

Percy had to pretend to keep in close contact with Rachel; apparently, she had not yet figured out that I had seen her night out with Jack, and we aimed to keep it that way. And me? Well, let's just say, I had my own part to play...

* * *

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"...What?"

It was a little before lunch, and I had stopped Jack on his way to the mess hall.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you before," I admitted, "I was really jealous of Rachel, and I couldn't _bear_ to see her with another guy."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? I thought you were really mad at me for cheating on you."

I rolled my eyes. Clearly, some guys did not get the whole don't-question-the-apology-thing. "I'm not mad at you anymore because I realized that we weren't really going out in the first place."

"And, you want to go out with me now?"

"No," I said rather quickly, "I actually like another guy. I was just _wondering_ if I could help your relationship with Rachel. I'm so good with romance-y stuff, you know, that it's not even funny."

Just as I calculated, Jack did not expect anything. "Well," he sighed, "Rachel's always talking about her artwork, but for some reason she refuses to show me." His face took on a dreamy expression. "If only I could see those beautiful pictures my lovely Rachel paints...then my life could be complete."

"Well," I smiled deviously, "I know of a way to let you complete your life."

* * *

"Tonight."

"No, you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. Jack's coming tonight; we don't have another chance."

A brief pause of hesitation. "So this is it?"

"Chill out, Seaweed Brain. Just go with the plan, and you can't fail. You sound like you're going to take on Medusa again or something."

"Chill, right," Percy sighed as he skipped another rock into the creek, "Give me Medusa any day. This plan makes it seem like the only way to overthrow Kronos."

I smirked as I stood up and brushed myself off. "You never know, it could be."

* * *

10:35 p.m.

"It's really nice of you to help me out like this, you know. I even forgive you for making a fool of me in the cafeteria!"

"Well, it's in my nature to help out others. It's nothing really, just a day-to-day thing."

"You know, if I wasn't dating Rachel at the moment, I would certainly be dating you. You're such a sweetheart."

I resisted the urge to slap him on the spot. _He probably thinks that I find him irresistible_, I thought glumly,_ but if only he knew..._

"Well, here we are!" I exclaimed as I opened the cabin door and flicked on the light switch, "Cabin Brune, at its finest."

"I've never been in a girl's cabin," Jack explain with an increasing amount of awe as he examined the lamp, the bed, the dresser ect ect. "Now that I see it, I realize it's not so different from a guy's cabin. Except for, of course, the smell." He chuckled heartily to himself.

I gave him a forced smile. "Her sketchbook is over here," I told him, pointing towards a box underneath Rachel's bed, "You can look through it, if you really want to see her art."

He suddenly exhaled noisily. "Is this right?"

Caught off guard by the question, I could only reply, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't think it's right to be snooping around in Rachel's stuff without her permission."

I breathed again. This was going to make my job a whole lot easier. "Do you want me to go get her? I doubt she would refuse to let you see the artwork, anyways, since you're already here."

Jack smiled warmly. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." He went back to fumbling around in our cabin.

I spun on my heel and wrenched open the cabin door, greeted by a blast of warm air. "Don't poke around on the right side of the cabin," I said over my shoulder as I hopped into the soft grass. I heard a faint "Sure" from the inside of the cabin, and then, satisfied, took off towards the creek.

Part one of the plan was set and in action.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Well...reviews are greatly appriciated, so I would like to take this time to thank all the people who kindly reviewed my story. :) Thank you!**

**Until next time, ~ShadowedTear~**


	8. A Change in Plans

**It's Shadow! And it's (finally) winter break over here. That means I've got some spare time on my hands! (Holds out so everyone can see.) Ok, I know, I do seem a little spazzy, but Christhanukzaa (Christmas+Hanukkah+Kwanzaa) only comes around once a year! Anyways, here's my gift to all of the devoted readers out there: Chapter 8! Happy reading!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters or its storyline. That belongs to the amazing author Rick Riordan. (There, happy? I put up a disclaimer.)**

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky, and the full moon resembled a large Snickerdoodle cookie that hung on steady hinges. Of course, none of this mattered to me, especially since I was finally going to get rid of both the backstabbing Jack and the nuisance Rachel.

I ran along the line of cabins, until finally I reached the forest. Without hesitation, I plunged into the damp, dark woods, finally halting at the side of the creek.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket. Never mind the fact that any monster that could sniff me out easily now, but I was also breaking one major camp rule: No phones allowed in camp, with the exception of the one in Mr. T's office. However, Percy and I had planned accordingly, and I had figured out how to change my caller ID that was displayed on another phone to another number. A specific number.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, this is Rachel Dare from the Brune cabin."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to report that Jack is in my cabin. Can you come and get him out of here? He's really annoying and he's going through my stuff."

"Ms. Dare, are you aware that cell phones are prohibited at camp?"

"Really? Well, whatever."

"Yes, well there are certain punishments for such rule-breaking, and the primary one being ... Ms. Dare? Ms. Dare?"

The other line had just gone dead.

* * *

It certainly wouldn't be much fun to sit there and wait it out. So I did the obvious thing: I crept back into camp.

Luckily for me, Cabin Brune sat on the edge of the girl's cabins, and there was a neat row of bushes planted right beside the building. The bushes were thick but they were planted a little ways apart. It was a perfect hiding place to see but not be seen.

I peered out from behind the bush and smirked at the sight that lay before me. Perfect. The light was on in the cabin, and Rachel's annoying laugh drifted through the air. I turned slightly to glimpse an enraged Mr. T in the distance, undoubtedly heading towards Brune. This was going exactly as planned.

But where was Percy? We had agreed to meet here, of course, to laugh at them together. Did the dobe forget?

It was then that I heard another voice drifting from the cabin, a voice that definitely didn't belong there. That's when I realized the plan was going all wrong.

_Why?_ I thought nervously, _Weeks of plotting and this is what I get? Way to go Percy, now I have to go save your sorry butt._

But it was too late to turn back now. Mr. T was already at the door. And he wasn't happy.

* * *

I could tell you that I heroically saved my boyfriend from the clutches of an angry camp director. I could tell you that I was suddenly blessed with an Athena-worthy idea the moment Mr. T threw open the door and started yelling at the three people inside. I could tell you alot of other things too, but I would be wasting time. And I would be lying.

As a matter of fact, I did something that had SEAWEED BRAIN APPROVED stamped all across it in big red letters. Something so crazy, so stupid, my mother cringes every time someone brings it up. And that's saying something.

_Change of plans_, I thought as I ran back to the main building as fast as demigodly possible, _Get idiotic boyfriend out of trouble, then deal with the other two later_. I grabbed scissors from the supply cabinet and cut the electricity cables that supplied all the light for the camp. The entire area around me suddenly went dark, and I could just about feel Mr. T's howl of rage in the distance.

I sped out the door of the main building and took off running, the camp director hobbling along some ways behind me, spewing threats this way and that.

This would not end well.

* * *

**Ta-da! Not too bad for an eighth chapter, huh? I know it's a little short, but I'll come up with some more ideas, and you amazing, dedicated readers will be able to fulfill your deepest desires. :) Now, if you don't mind too much, please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and have a wonderful Chrishanukzaa!**

**~Lots of Love, ShadowedTear~**


	9. Again?

**Hey everybody, Shadow's back! Well, kinda. But I know alot of readers have been waiting for this new chapter, so I hope it satisfies at least a few of you! It's not the longest chapter, but there's quite a big reveal in here, so make sure to read carefully. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My first instinct was to run as far away as possible from the camp. After all, I would definitely be beaten to a pulp if I stayed any longer (this was already doubtlessly going on my permanent record with all the other demigod-related situations, so I didn't worry about that) and I was much faster than the aged camp director. But then it dawned on me that there was nowhere to run to.

Crap. Percy just _had_ to choose a camp in the middle of nowhere, didn't he?

_Rack your brains, Annabeth!_ I demanded of myself, _What can you do to get yourself out of this situation?_

Then it hit me like a speeding bullet, the simplest and most logical solution to the problem, and I had to prevent myself from continuously slamming my head against a rock for not thinking of it earlier. Sadly, the plan I had in mind would completely trash our efforts to get rid of Jack and Rachel.

Because, of course, I just had to think of the one thing that required their cooperation. Theirs and the rest of the camps'.

I gritted my teeth and swerved in the direction of Heather's cabin, stumbling slightly in the dark.

Maybe this wouldn't be so simple after all.

* * *

I didn't expect a warm welcome after barging into a cabin of someone I was less than friendly with. Especially since I threw the door open with enough force to swing it off its hinges.

Heather, previously sitting on her bed and staring outside, now turned to me and fixed me with a Clarisse-worthy glare. "Anna, was it?" she sneered, "What'd ya want?"

"Annabeth," I corrected impatiently, "Listen, I need your help."

The bed on the other side of the room suddenly stirred. "Sis? What's going on? Why's it so dark?"

"Go back to sleep, Molly," Heather commanded, "We've got an intruder in the cabin." I didn't say a word and instead looked outside at the trees, wondering what I should do next.

A shuffling had told me that the basketball player had got up from her bed, and gradually I turned and focused upon a large figure bearing down on me.

"You probably have something to do with the sudden power outage, don'tcha?" she growled, "And I'm guessing you want my help getting out of this place, right? Well, you're not getting any. Why don't you ask your little sweetheart Jack, huh?"

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, and honestly I don't want to hear it," I stated evenly, "And if you haven't noticed, lately Jack and I haven't been on the nicest terms." I paused for a moment, waiting to hear if she had a snazzy retort. Her silence pressed me to keep going. "I need your help," I said again, "And it concerns more than myself. Technically, it concerns the whole camp."

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Heather demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Badly phrased, my mistake. We'll need everyone's help to get out of this situation. Including you. See, we got in a bit of trouble with Mr. T, and we're not the experts on what he likes and what he doesn't."

"Mr. T?" Heather inquired, suddenly surprised, "I've never liked that man. He's usually quite hostile, ya know. He's been acting strange ever since that Percy boy got here. Nicer. Kinder. But only when the two of you are around."

My mind raced. Could the camp director possibly be a ... ?

"Nobody likes him very much," Heather continued, "It would be a pleasure to get rid of him."

Get rid of him? I hadn't planned for anything to go that far. But if Heather was telling the truth, if Mr. T suddenly became "nice" after the Son of Poseidon arrived, that could possibly be the only plan of action to take. The problem was, neither Percy nor I had brought our weapons to camp. Naturally, I blamed Seaweed Brain.

"Will you help us?" I asked, staring up at the boyish face.

"'Us' suddenly, huh?," she retorted, "Why should I help you and your little friends?"

"We could get rid of Mr. T once and for all," I replied, then added for extra effect, "Oh, and Jack might just be in a tad bit of trouble."

Her eyes narrowed again, this time with determination. "Tell me what I need to do."

_You're such an idiot, Percy_, I thought as I told Heather my newly-revised scheme, _You owe me way more than you could imagine._

Because, naturally, there was a change of plans.

_Again._

* * *

**How'd you like it? Too long, too short, too [insert other word here]? There's only one way for me to find out: reviews! (Although, I must say, you dedicated readers are keeping up really well with reviews. Thank you for that!) Once again, though, I must apologize for not updating in so long (it's been, what, half a year?) but I hope you can bear with me!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are having a spectacular summer! Make sure to wear sunscreen and above all, have fun!**

**~ShadowedTear~**


End file.
